You called me home for this!
by katsukon
Summary: Sherlock begs John to come home for a reason that Sherlock won't tell him, what John finds is quite a surprise. Smut/sex


"You called me home for this, Sherlock?" John asked, standing in the door frame of their flat.

Sherlock was lying on their couch in one of John's jumpers. It was a bit small on him, considering Sherlock was taller. The detective wasn't wearing anything but his jumper, sporting a large erection.

"God, Sherlock," John sighed and covered his eyes.

"Oh please," Sherlock rolled his eyes. "You've already seen it, keep your eyes open." He smirked a bit.

John exhaled and liked back to Sherlock trying not to focus on the mans lower regions.

"This is your fault, John." Sherlock sarcastically remarked.

"How is this my fault?!" John cried.

"Well, you always leave your briefs lying around, and you know I'm going to notice them. You tell me not to go into your room, which by the way, I looked in your second drawer on the left nightstand and my, I didn't think you were that kind of a person." He said with a wink, "Which is fine, anyway." He paused a bit. "This morning you woke up, came into my room and you were only wearing bright red, tight briefs."

You could see John's face heating with embarrassment.

"Why red? Bright red, for that matter. Red because it draws attention, and you wanted to get my attention. My eyes went straight to your body." Sherlock exhaled heavily, thinking about John this morning. He felt his own erection throb and he bit his lower lip.

John looked at him confused.

"My fault?!" He began, "I wasn't trying to get your bloody attention! They're red because red is my favorite colour, I just like red. I like red, okay!" John said angrily, choking with embarrassment. Sherlock was right about everything.

"Your favourite colour is dark maroon. Also, the briefs were brand new. Straight out of the package."

His flat mate looked at him dumb founded.

"So what if I just bought them?"

"To get my attention." Sherlock smirked.

John just rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'm going back to work Sherlock. Bye."

Sherlock quickly shifted his position so that he was to be kneeling with his legs spread farther apart on top of a pillow so that he was straddling it. "I know you want me, John." The detective said quietly. Sherlock gently began to rock his hips back and forth slowly, causing his erection to brush ever so slightly against the pillow. "John.." His voice whined quietly.

"Stop it, Sherlock." John hissed and looked away, hiding how turned on he was.

"John..." He moaned once more, moving his hips a bit faster.

John was completely taken over with lust and caught up in how aroused he was. God, he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Sherlock and he wanted him now. The dominating man slammed Sherlock down so he was lying on his back. He locked his lips with his flat mate's, hard and passionate, filled with lust and want. They began vigorously making out and heard a few moans slip out from the man below him. John quickly pulled off his own shirt and tossed it too the floor as Sherlock helped him get out of his trousers and soon kicked those off down by his shirt on the floor.

"You're still wearing them, the briefs," Sherlock smirked and looked up at his partner.

"Shut it." John growled and sat Sherlock up again. "I'm going to tie you down." He breathed in Sherlock's ear.

"I don't have a problem with that," He responded with a wink.

John reached across the table and noticed a tie lying there. He picked it up and forced the detective's hands behind his back, tying them tight. "Just how I like you," John smirked. He pushed the tied up man down so that his ass stuck straight up in the air.

"Are you ready for me, hmm?" He cooed, and before Sherlock could respond, John swung his arm back and opened his palm, spanking Sherlock so hard that it left a red mark. The submissive man let out a loud, longing, pleasure filled moan. John smiled in contentment before reaching for the riding crop that was lying on the floor. He picked it up and smacked Sherlock on his ass a few more times, leaving numerous marks. He heard Sherlock yelp out in pleasure, followed by submissive whimpers.

"Sherlock, where's the uhm, lubricant?" John said lowly.

"I-in the couch, cushions," Sherlock said.

"Thank you," John replied and hit Sherlock once more with the crop as he reached for the lubricant, spreading it on his erection as well on Sherlock.

John felt a bit strange, he'd never done this before, but he didn't care right now. He was ready for Sherlock.

John moved his hands down and grabbed Sherlock's hips firmly as he thrusted himself into Sherlock.

Oh my god, it felt so nice. John could have collapsed from the pleasure right there but instead he took a deep breath and let out with a grunt, continuing to thrust in and out of Sherlock slowly.

"Oh god, Sh-Sherlock.." He cried out in pleasure, continuing to thrust.

There were many large and small moans alike coming from the man underneath him, lots of yelps and whimpers, moans filled with pleasure and grunts filled with desire. They both felt amazing, so glad that this bad happened.

"Jooohhhnnnn!" Sherlock whined as he began to move his hips rhythmically with John's strong thrusts, increasing the pleasure for both of them.

John pulled on Sherlock's hair, causing Sherlock to be kneeling again while John was still thrusting hard into him. He bit into the mans neck, leaving marks and bruises, especially noticeable on the other mans pale skin. "Like that?" John breathed on to Sherlock's neck, breathing very shakily and heavily.

John's hand traveled down to Sherlock's erection and he gripped it, causing Sherlock to whimper out in a moan. "John.." He said softly.

John began pumping his hand up and down quickly on Sherlock's throbbing erection. He smirked a bit as he felt the pre-cum from Sherlock's member on his hand.

"A bit excited, aren't we?" John whispered in Sherlock's ear sensually.

"Y-yes.." Sherlock whimpered.

John pumped his hand up and down, faster and faster, his long breaths starting to turn into short, heavy pants. His thrusts got quicker, too.

He felt his stomach cramp up in a pleasant way, he knew he was going to cum soon, but wanted to keep going so that Sherlock would finish first. He tried to keep back the feeling as much as he can.

"God...I.." The detective below him moaned, breathing heavily, "I," was all he could manage to pull out from all the moans forming in his throat and inbetween his breaths.

"Yeah?" John moaned in his ear, wanting to hear was Sherlock was going to say. But Sherlock didn't say anything, and at that moment, John hit Sherlock's "sweet spot" and he cried out loudly in pleasure with John's hand still pumping up and down quickly on Sherlock's member. The man came hard, having an amazing orgasm, better than anything he had ever expierenced as John quickly came after him. "God, John!" Sherlock cried out in a moan. They both were out of breath and John released his hold on Sherlock and he fell forward on the bed, collapsing from all the pleasure. John fell beside him and smiled at Sherlock, breathing heavily.

"Th-thank you for coming home from work," Sherlock managed to say, curling up on his side and looking at John still.

"Anytime," John said with a smirk. He held out his arms and smiled some, "Come here," He said softly to Sherlock.

The detective crawled over to his partner and collapsed in his arms once more, laying his head on John's chest and listening to the man's still quick heartbeat. It was soothing. John kissed the top of his head and smiled in contentment.

"I love you, Sherlock," John said in a whisper.

Sherlock nodded, "I love you too," He responded.


End file.
